No Matter Where You Go I Will Find You
by oBsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr
Summary: She wants him, and she gets what she wants. To bad he doesn't know this until it's to late, because if she can't have him, no one can. Ch. 15 up! Last chapter! Twisted ending!
1. I will make you mine

OMG! I can't believe that Karina, the best person in all of humanity, and who is like a sister to me had to stay away from Teen titans forever!!!!! That's so not fair! If you don't know what I'm talking about, than read "Ask the Teen Titans and the lucky 5". Any way, I'm sorry that I haven't been on in so long, I've been grounded, and while I was grounded, I came up with the most stellar idea for a story (i.e.: this one) and had to write it! So, here it goes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: I Will Make You Mine  
  
Her feet pounded on the slick wet cement as she ran from her assailant. The sky was dark and clouded over, no moon. The pavement was cracked and dotted with potholes, the buildings were crumbling and sagging. Bricks showed through the peeling paint and plaster, almost all the windows were cracked or boarded over, if there even were windows. The sole street light buzzed, flicked, and went out with a nearly inaudible "pop".  
  
Her heart pounded in her ears and a stitch formed in her side. She couldn't run much longer, and she could hear him gaining on her. She took a sharp turn into an alleyway, hoping she could loose him. To her dismay she realized that it was a dead end. She had fallen into her own trap.  
  
She heard his heavy footsteps behind her. She whirled around to see him looming ahead. She backed up, her spine pressing against the wet, dirty bricks. He came closer and closer, his leering grin glowing in the darkness. Every step he took caused her heart to beat faster and faster, louder and louder. She sank to the ground, covering her face with her hands, curled up into a little ball, protecting herself. He came so close that she could see his rotting teeth, smell the beer on his breath. He reached his hand to her, grabbing her hair; she let out a whimper, like a hurt bird. She shrunk back, covering her face, closing her eyes, and looking at the sky, one last time.  
  
Out of the darkness, on the roof, leapt a figure. It bounded off the dumpster, and slammed her assailer against the side of the alleyway. It pounded the man's head into the cement, dodging punches.  
  
"Get off me kid!" the man cursed in a rough, slurred voice. The figure continued its attack until the man ran off, screaming.  
  
"Don't let me EVER see you here again!" the figure shouted, and stepped out of the shadows. It was Robin.  
  
Robin looked down at the girl. Her long brown hair was tangled around her face, her normally pale complexion was even paler, and her black tank top clung to her back from a cold sweat. Robin reached out his hand, and gently tipped her face towards him. She looked up at him, frightened. Robin gasped a bit, taken aback by her large, green eyes. They were the greenest he had ever seen. Greener than Starfire's, more beautiful as well.  
  
"It's OK," he said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe." He reached out his hand to her, she trembled. "It's OK," he said. "I'm Robin, I'll take you home, just tell me your name." Her mouth opened, but no wards came out, she wasn't scared. She knew he wanted to help her, but there was something about him, something different, beyond the obvious. He had an aura around him that made her want him to hold her and protect her forever, even though she had just learned his name. Robin looked at her with Sympathy.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, more to assure himself than anyone else, "I'll get you home."  
  
"YO! Robin, where are you?' a voice called. Robin turned, and saw that the other Teen Titans were looking for him. "Over here!" he called back. He turned around to face the green-eyed girl.  
  
"Are you sure you won't tell me your name?" he whispered, she shook her head. She knew that even if she could make the words come, she would still sound stupid. He looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Alright, then." He gave her a kind smile, and stood up to face the rest of the titans.  
  
"We finished off the rest of the gang." Raven said in her usual, dull monotone.  
  
"YEA!" Beast Boy shouted joyfully, "We kicked their butts!!" he began to dance around wildly. "Whoa," cyborg said, "calm down, you're scaring me." "Well Sor-ry!"  
  
"Robin," Starfire said, concern in her voice, "I do not understand why those men were chasing that girl. Did she do something wrong?"  
  
"No, Starfire, don't worry about it." Robin replied, "I'll tell you later, but now we have to get her home." He indicated towards the Green- eyed girl.  
  
"We can't if we don't have any information about her." Raven said, logically. She glanced down at the girl. "I tried to get her name." Robin said, lamely. "Trying doesn't do much, does it, Robin?"  
  
"Robin." the green-eyed girl whispered thoughtfully, but no one heard her. 'So that's his name.' she thought.  
  
"Dudes," beast boy said, looking down at her, "she looks scared, maybe we should just take her to the tower and question her tomorrow."  
  
"You don't know who she's working for, she could be a threat." Raven replied.  
  
"Raven, how could she be a threat! I mean, just look at her!"  
  
"You, Robin, are easily influenced by weepy or weak-looking females. I, for one, am not taking any chances. She is not coming to the tower." Raven narrowed her eyes and shook her head, defiantly, challenging Robin to argue with her.  
  
"But Raven," Starfire questioned, "if she does not come with us, where will she go?" "We will take her to the hospital, leave her there with money for a cab. Then she can go home when she knows what her name is."  
  
Raven had made up her mind, and no matter how hard Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, or Starfire tried to change it, her ideas remained firmly planted in her head.  
  
"Fine," Robin said, giving up, "we'll take her." "I will be the transportation!" Starfire cried joyfully, and went over to pick her up. Robin imagined her fright when flying over dozens of buildings, at least 50 feet off the ground.  
  
"NO!" he said quickly and sharply, Starfire looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Star, it's just, look at her. Can you imagine being scared, and then hovering 100 feet off the ground?" Starfire looked thoughtful for a moment. "But on my planet, even the smallest of babies can fly."  
  
Raven looked annoyed. "We're not on your planet. People here don't fly." "You fly." Starfire said, flatly. "I am half demon. Listen to Robin." Starfire pouted.  
  
"How are we gonna get her there if we can't fly her there?" Cyborg asked. Everybody thought for a bit.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm" beast boy said, "OH! WAIT! I have an idea!" and promptly turned into a horse. "Oo, good one." Cyborg said, laughing.  
  
"Azarath, metrion, zinthos." Raven muttered softly. The girl levitated slightly, and Robin put her on the horse.  
  
"There" he said to her, "I told you I'd get you home."  
  
As they were walking, a thousand thoughts raced through her mind. 'Who are these people?' she thought, 'why are they saving me?' 'Why are they so kind?' and while she watched them walk off through the window in her hospital room, one thought stuck out the most.  
  
'I will find you, Robin' she thought, 'and when I do, I'll make you mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the chapter!!! REVIEW! Thanx!  
-Amy 


	2. My search has begun

Hey everybody, I'm SOOOOOO MAD! I just found out that my grandma's computer (I'm not @ home right now, I'm hangin' at my grandma's this weekend) is too slow, and won't let me put the chappies up! How screwed up is that? Not to mention her keyboard's letters are all faded, not that I need to see them, it's just annoying. Any way, what did you think of chapter one? La la la la, well, here goes chapter two. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, which is a shame, because then, I would make Robin MINE! MINE! MINE! And not Starfire's. In fact, I would shove Starfire out of the picture. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I do, however, own the green-eyed girl, whose name will be reveled, sometime, oh, and I don't own Publics. If I did, I would be rich.  
It was a gloomy day. The horizon was streaky with rain and the sky was a mix of gray hues. The water around the tower was rising, rapidly. (Amy's input: what is the water any way? A bay? An ocean? A lake? Who knows, and what more, who cares?) Starfire was trying to make the tower look more cheerful, so she was walking about, turning on every light possible. She was attempting to open Raven's metallic door, when Raven, who was walking by, going to her room to read, caught her.  
  
"Noone goes into my room." Raven said, giving Starfire a look that would cause any other person to run off in fright.  
  
"I was trying to make it more cheerful, for your room is so dark and gray." Starfire explained, while smiling happily.  
  
"I do NOT like the lights on. I like the dark, now leave me alone, NOW!" she said, and slammed the door in Starfire's face.  
  
Starfire sighed. She was tired of being rejected by Raven. All she wanted was a really good friend, a best friend if you will, but Raven was not one to seek companionship from. Beast boy, Cyborg, and Robin were all her Friends, but it isn't the same.  
  
That day, Starfire had planned to go shopping, maybe meet some people, find out about earth customs, but it was pouring, and lighting was popping like mad. (Amy's input: sorry for all the Brit. Terms, I've been reading the confessions of Georgia Nickolson.) She walked through the carpeted halls, past the Titan's rooms, the gym, the "slade room" and a few empty, undecorated rooms towards the wooden stairs, chipped and worn from the many races it had seen. She walked down the stairs to the Living room. She could hear Beast boy shouting happily.  
  
"Ha Ha! In your face, metal man! I won! VICTORY DANCE!"  
  
Starfire paused to look out the window at the forever-drenching rain.  
  
"I will NOT lose to a piece of broccoli! Two out'a three!" Cyborg shouted, over Beast Boy's shouts of "LOSER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!!!!!! I AM THE CHAMPION!!!"  
  
Starfire giggled slightly, and continued down the steps. 'Maybe I could make some cookies,' she thought. She then remembered the last time she made them however, and had second thoughts. 'Although,' she contemplated, 'it was not my fault. Sugar and salt look too much alike, and besides, we were out of chocolate chips, and noone said that I could not use dog food as a replacement.' She paused on the stairs. 'Perhaps Robin will assist me in the preparation of food,' she mused, but then she remembered that Robin was cleaning out the tower's storage area, and would be working for hours. Beast Boy and Cyborg were supposed to help, but the had gotten caught up in the video game. At that moment, a bright flash of light filled the tower, and the lights went out.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Starfire shrieked, as she plummeted down the stairs.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!" Beast boy shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I was beating you! I WAS DESTROYING YOU! Why did the power have to go out? Why? WHY?!?" Cyborg began to laugh. "Shaddup, will you?" beast boy asked, angry. "NEVER!" Cyborg shouted, and continued to laugh hysterically at beast boy who was cursing under his breath.  
  
Starfire groaned and stood up slowly. The tower had been cast in darkness, and it was nearly impossible to see anything. She closed her eyes and pictured the sun, warm and strong, she pictured everything happy, everything wonderful, and immediately, her hands acquired their green hue and began to glow. (Amy's input: You don't know how much I hate writing from Starfire's point of view. I HATE STARFIRE! Sorry, I have to control my self, SORRY STARFIRE FANS!) She headed for the small storage closet near the kitchen, where she knew there were some candles and flashlights. She opened the closet door, and to her dismay, she realized that there were no batteries in the only flashlight. As she was fumbling around, opening the package of batteries, trying to figure out how to put them in, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a quick fluffy of movement, just beyond the reach of the light on her hands.  
  
Starfire turned away from the flashlight, and followed the shadow up the stairs. (Amy's input: no, this is not THE shadow from "Diana", this is just A shadow. Ok, then, that's all I wanted to say.) She hovered a few centimeters above the floor, and floated gently about the tower. She then realized, however, that if it was someone who meant harm to her, or any of the Titans, then he (or she, as the case may be) would be able to see her before she could catch a glimpse of him. The lights went out. As she rounded the corner, she heard a faint rustling to her left, near Robin's room.  
  
"Robin?" she called, softly, wondering if he'd finished clearing the storage area already. The rustling stopped, the figure moved off.  
  
"HALT!" Starfire shouted, "Go no further! Cease all movement! Remain where you are! I do not wish to harm you!" the hall filled with green light. Right by Robin's door, a figure, clothed in a dark blue hooded sweatshirt, old jeans and black shoes protectively held a Public's brown paper bag. Starfire Landed, and slowly approached the hooded figure. The figure began to back up. Starfire reached out her hand, and slowly pulled down the hood. Starfire gasped. She stared into the greenest eyes she had ever seen, greener than hers, more vibrant than any on her planet, and more beautiful as well.  
  
"Who-" Starfire began, but the green-eyed figure fled quickly, and disappeared before Starfire could say anything. Starfire stood there, in the center of the hall, staring. Mouth agape, eyes wide. She stood there even after the lights came back on. Finally, she looked around, looked a little confused, shrugged, and nearly forgot about the incident. She headed for the stairs. She was going to make cookies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, that's chapter two, and I hope you like it! Please review this chapter before reading Chapter 3, in fact, review ALL the chapters before reading the next one, or I won't write.. Wait.. Yes I will.. Lol, any way, REVIEW!  
-Amy (who loves Robin, HE'S MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! Lol.)  
  
Ps: if you review anonymously, please give me your e-mail, I like to respond.. ( 


	3. She will be the first to go

Hey everybody, sorry for not writing in awhile, but school was busy. Yuck. Anyway, I'm gonna write more often, but only if I get enough reviews. I hardly have any!!!! I'm expecting reviews. Oh yea, I may kill some of the titans off again, please don't kill me, kk? BYE!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day wasn't rainy, but it was also dreary. The sky was a dull gray, casting shadows on everything. The air was foggy, making everything look drab and colorless. The leaves dripped from the humidity in the air, and there was no wind. It was one of those annoyingly hot days, where you're better off staying inside, and away from the windows.  
  
Starfire had forgotten about the previous day, being as absent minded as she was. (Amy's input: no offense to Starfire fans) Beast boy was sleeping on the couch, drooling. The previous night, he had stayed up until 4am, and had fallen asleep watching TV. Raven, who was walking by, turned off the TV, and looked down at Beast boy in disgust.  
  
"Idiot." She muttered.  
  
"Ooga lemon gravy chicken, yummmmm. a cookie" Beast boy mumbled sleepily, and promptly fell off the sofa. Raven rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could get a nice quiet morning to herself. To her dismay, she found Starfire already in the kitchen, making "Breakfast".  
  
"Good morning, Raven" she said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Raven said, dully, and sat in the most unobtrusive seat at the table with her book.  
  
Starfire was bustling around, burning pieces of toast, making the eggs too soggy, and concocting some sort of hideous "Rainy day cheer-up" pudding, when Robin came in. Starfire and Raven both looked up at him.  
  
"Stop staring." He said angrily. Starfire and Raven looked at each other. They weren't staring; they were looking up to say hello.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on beast boy, that little elf will think twice about touching my stuff again." He mumbled to himself. He stormed out of the kitchen, into the living room, where beast boy was sleeping.  
  
"But Rave," Starfire questioned, "where is his cape?" Raven shrugged.  
  
"Apparently beast boy stole it." She said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Through the kitchen door, Raven and Starfire could hear Robin Shouting at Beast boy.  
  
"God, Beast boy, what the hell were you thinking? That stealing is cute? I'm so friggin' tired of your stupid practical jokes!"  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Cyborg said, as e walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. He looked down at the "food". "I'm not eating that." He said firmly, and sat down.  
  
"Cyborg," Starfire questioned, "How could Robin get up on the wrong side of the bed when his bed is against the wall?"  
  
Cyborg shook his head. "It's an expression, little lady. It means he's grumpy."  
  
"Oh." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Outside, through the still air and the trees moved a figure, clothed entirely in green. The figure moved silently across the damp grass, towards the tower. Crouching down, the figure peered into one of the tower's many windows. No one was there. The figure sighed, and pulled off its hat. Long brown hair tumbled down to her waist. Green eyes gleamed with wonder. She crept to the next window, the kitchen window. Inside were the teen titans, arguing over what they were going to eat for breakfast.  
  
"OK," Cyborg said, looking grossed out, "that looks worse than Beast boy's tofu casserole."  
  
"HEY!" Beast boy shouted. Starfire looked crestfallen.  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad," Robin said, smiling. He took a bite, and forced it down, making a disgusted face. "In fact," he gulped the rest of it down with a shiver, "it's terrific."  
  
"Really, Robin?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yea, it's great." He smiled at her again, a caring, loving smile.  
  
Green eyes narrowed in jealousy.  
  
"Great?.. uh-huh.. Suuuure it is." Beast boy said, sarcastically.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Star, you're a great cook, you just. um. need a little help now and then." Robin said, flashing an even bigger grin.  
  
Green eyes boiled in anger  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Someone's flirting big time!" Beast boy and Cyborg said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up." But Robin was still smiling.  
  
Outside, the girl crept away from the window and leaned against the cool metal wall. 'So,' she thought, 'that redhead, Starfire, is trying to get Robin as her own.' She got a bit angry. 'Well, then, she will have to go.' She smiled, 'yes, she will be the first to go.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, that's chapter 3! *Cowers* DON'T KILL ME! Lol. I g2g now, I have things to do, people to kill. I mean homework to do! 


	4. No matter what it takes

Hello Everyone, I just changed my pen name from Obsessive to oBsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr, as you can obviously tell. Lolz. Anyway, I just want to say, that 1st of all, if I don't get enough reviews, I won't write the next chapter, and 2nd, I didn't mean to insult any Starfire fans. I didn't mean it diss her, or anything like that, so STOP BOTHERING ME! And no, there will be no Robin/Starfire relationships in here, and no Beast boy/Raven. I don't think. BUT there will be death, and DON'T FLAME ABOUT THE DEATH! Yes, I will probably kill off your favorite character at one point in time, but this is your warning. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE DEATH!!! Thank you!  
~*~amy~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was setting low in the sky, colors spilled across the western horizon as if watercolors had been emptied onto the heavens, and swirled with the soft cotton of the clouds. (Amy's input: just a little something from an old poem of mine, when I wrote happy poems.) watching this grand show, atop her home, sat a girl, her deep, breath-takingly green eyes clouded with confusion. Her waist-length, chestnut hair was pulled away from her face, and fastened with turtle-shell clip. She looked at the sunset, looking but not really seeing, hearing the chirping of the birds, but not actually listening. She seemed to be there, but she was gone, she was in another world at the moment, a world imperceptible to our senses, yet, a world we all know very well.  
  
After perhaps a quarter of an hour in this state, she snapped out of it, and began to think about what she felt she had to do. Killing was not in her nature, although, neither was stalking, or was it? She couldn't remember, and she didn't care about that. She cared about the present and the future, the past was irrelevant.  
"I must get him to be mine." She whispered to herself. She knew that, but another part of her mind spoke otherwise. 'I can't just go around destroying people's lives,' she thought, but then shook her head.  
"I imusti have him!" she whispered firmly. 'But can I live with knowing that I'm a heartless killer?' she mused to herself.  
"I am doing this for a good reason!" she hissed fiercely, "Robin is important!" 'But I hardly know him, I just met him, he doesn't even know my name! What if, after all the killing I've done, he just scorns me?'  
"But I won't allow that to happen, I just won't! I will make sure that I'm the only person left in his life."  
'No matter what it takes?'  
"No matter what it takes."  
  
center~*~center  
  
Within the Titan's Tower was utter chaos. Beast boy was singing, very loudly, and very badly, and Raven was trying to shut him up.  
"Mariaaaaaa, da dee don't know the words, Maria etc. so forth, you get my drift.."(Amy's input: heh heh! This is the second song from "West Side story" that I've had beast boy sing in my stories. remember Diana?)  
"If you do not know the words, THEN STOP SINGING THEM!" Raven said, fiercely.  
"Sor-ry!"  
  
Starfire was flying about, shrieking happily. It was an awful racket, especially when she crashed into the dishes that were waiting to be washed. Cyborg was doing a victory dance, and Robin was sulking.  
"Go Cyborg, it's your birthday, we gonna party like it's your birthday." He said, while dancing around.  
"Can you shut up for once?" Robin said sulkily.  
"Can all of you shut up for a once?" Raven asked, extremely annoyed.  
"Um, how's NO for an answer?" Asked Cyborg, Raven gave him a death glare, and stalked off to her room.  
"Actually, she is right. It is quite loud in our home. I think I shall go out for a walk." Starfire said, "I shall return soon."  
"Adios." Cyborg said, obviously concentrating on the video game he was playing with Robin and Beast boy.  
"Bye." Robin and Beast boy said together, not paying attention. Neither of the boys even noticed when the door slammed behind her.  
  
center~*~center  
  
The green-eyed girl sat on the sidewalk, her feet in the gutter. She was thinking of how to conquer Starfire.  
"I could always attack her from behind." she muttered to herself, a woman passing by looked at her strangely.  
'But I wouldn't stand a chance,' she thought, unhappily, 'she obviously has powers, otherwise she wouldn't be a Teen Titan.'  
"Although, I don't know how strong her powers are."  
'I wouldn't stand a chance, I have no powers, I am an ORDINARY PERSON!'  
"Her powers could have their limits."  
'But how would I know them? I don't have any CONTACT with them.'  
"But I will. I will find a way. I won't give up on this, no matter what it takes."  
'No matter what it takes.'  
  
center~*~center  
  
Starfire skipped happily down the street. The weather was so nice! The moon was full, the stars were bright, the sky was a dark velvet patch, of which seemed to hold all of infinity. Starfire looked in the direction of her home planet. 'I wonder how Black fire is faring in prison.' She wondered. She flew into the air and did a little flip. The night sky was so beautiful, and the air was so cool and crisp. She floated down and walked down the old crumbling sidewalks. Her eyes were closed, and her head tipped back to smell the sky.  
"OW!" came the shout from below,  
"OOF!" Came the voice from above.  
Starfire got up slowly. "Oh, I am so very, very, very sorry!" she cried, "here, let me help you up!" Starfire reached her hand down, and helped the girl up that she had knocked down.  
She stared into the greenest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's Chapter 4! Plz review! OK, I have a poll, should Starfire recognize her as the girl they had rescued, or should she not remember? POLL ENDS WHENEVER I SAY SO! Oh yea, I won't count your vote unless it has a review with it. CHEERS! 


	5. Reality

Hey you guys, I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not writing! Let me explain. You see, first I was thrown off the site, then when I came back I had writers block, then I was grounded, then had writers block, and now I FINALLY HAVE AN IDEA!!!!! YAY! I don't know if I'm gonna continue with this story, so if you want to see anymore, please review. IMPORTANT: yes, I am killing off Starfire in this chappy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cold wind blew down on the tower, bringing with it icy rain. Small hailstones skittered across the surface of the smooth tower, and deep with in the sleeping tower came the ringing of a single telephone.  
  
'briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.'  
  
No answer.  
  
'briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'  
  
No answer.  
  
'Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.'  
  
Sometimes it's better to never answer; sometimes it's better to ignore. You'll never receive the horrible news, never have to deal with it, never face the consequences.  
  
'briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.'  
  
"Hello?" An answer. "Where? At this hour?" a yawn. "Sure, we'll come." A pause. "It's urgent? OK, we'll be there." Robin hung up the telephone and glanced at the clock, 2:00 am. "TITANS!" he called, his voice ringing through the halls, dead with sleep, "WE HAVE A MISSION!"  
  
~*~  
  
The titans arrived to a scene of utter chaos.  
  
"What's going on?" Robin asked a cop, "what's going on?"  
  
The cop frowned, and said sadly "Something that concerns your team, I'm afraid." He said softly.  
  
"Why?" Robin asked, "are we being fired? Have one of us done something wrong?"  
  
The frown appeared etched even deeper, "no, it concerns Starfire."  
  
"Starfire? But she's wit-" He paused, looking around, realizing that she wasn't with them, and that she hadn't been all night. He gulped, "where is she?" he asked, praying that what was deep down in his heart wasn't true.  
  
"You should come with me." The cop said, leading the four of them to what seemed to be the center of all the activity. Lying there was a body, and not any body, Starfire's body. Her hair was tangled around her head, and deep green blood puddled around her, still warm.  
  
"Is she." Beastboy asked.  
  
The cop nodded sadly.  
  
Robin crouched down near her body, tears filling his mask-covered eyes. Her brushed the scarlet hair out of her shining green eyes, which were now clouded over and dull. He stared at her, running his hand down her cheek, realizing that he would never hear her happy laugh again, nor would he see her eyes light up when she discovered something about earth. His eyes spilled over, and his shoulders shook. "No." he whispered, "NO!" He shouted, standing up, "NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOO"  
  
The girl with the green eyes stood off to the side, not being seen by anyone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Robin." She whispered, "I knew that it would hurt you, but I had to." She sighed, "I had to."  
  
She watched as the other Titans, tears streaming down their cheeks as well, pulled Robin away from the body, she watched as Robin slumped over, not caring anymore, and she watched Raven fly him back to the tower.  
  
'I shouldn't have done that.' She thought.  
  
"But I had too, I really had to." She whispered.  
  
'I could've ignored Robin, I could've just live and let live.'  
  
"But I didn't, I can't take back what I've done now, and I won't."  
  
'But can I prevent the future?'  
  
"No, I will do what's necessary, I will do what I have to for Robin."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was sunny and cool, but no one felt that way inside. It would've been more fitting for thunderstorms, but there were none. The shining sun made Robin angry. He lay alone in his room, the curtains drawn and the lights out, silence bearing down in him. He was wallowing in anger, and seeping in misery. Negative energy wafted from every pore of his being.  
  
Down the hall in the living room, three of the four remaining titans were sitting in silence. Beastboy was sitting on the couch, a single tear on his cheek. Cyborg was sitting next to him, staring into space, sadly. Raven looked at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears, biting her lower lip.  
  
"It's not fair," Beastboy said, breaking the tomb of silence that had encased them, "why did she have to die? What did she ever do to anyone?"  
  
"Life's is never fair. Neither is death." Raven replied her voice wavering.  
  
"Robin is suffering more than all of us." Cyborg said, sadly.  
  
"He loved her." Raven said, "and he can't bare that she's dead. In his mind, she's still alive, always in the next room, closing the door before he can open his."  
  
"But he can't stay like that forever." Beastboy protested.  
  
"His fantasy will end soon, at her funeral most likely, but be kind to him, don't stress him out, let him live his fantasy for as long as it lasts."  
  
"And when it ends?"  
  
"He will be faced with reality."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Well, that's it for now, I don't know if I'm going to continue. Please send me a review with a full critique and whether or not you want it continued. 


	6. They will pay for what they've done

Hey everybody, thanx for all the positive feedback, and for not flaming me for killing Starfire. Unless your favorite character is Robin, then your fav. will die. maybe. Robin may die too. I don't know. Ne way, ENJOY!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The day of a funeral is always sad. The sky is always so much grayer, and even the cheerfullest of birds sing melancholy songs. The same was true for this funeral, the sky was gray, the birds were singing sadly, and every shadow seemed longer. Robin had dreaded this day, he knew that then he would have to accept the fact that Starfire was dead, and that she was never coming back. Tears ran down his face as he woke up, and tears fell as he got ready, while he put on his shoes, tied his tie, combed his hair. Tears fell as he covered his eyes with the mask, and tears fell as he walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Tears fell as he sat on the couch, waited for the others, and sat in Cyborg's car. Tears fell as they drove along to the graveyard, and the tears only stopped when they got out of the car.  
  
'I must be brave,' he thought, 'Star wouldn't want us to be sad.' He swallowed, thinking of what Starfire would say.  
  
"Do not be sad, dear, dear friends," she would say, "I have gone back to my planet, I am with my family, with everyone."  
  
He sighed, no, she wouldn't want them to be sad, she was always so optimistic and happy, cheering every body up. Being sad would let her down.  
  
Robin fought back tears as the funeral progressed. He didn't hear a thing anyone said he just stood there, listening to the sound of dirt falling on a wooden box.  
  
"Goodbye." he whispered, as everyone began to leave, "goodbye." He watched everyone leave. He stayed, and crouched by the new grave. "I love you," he whispered, "I never told you, but I do, I always have, since the first day I laid eyes on you, an I will. I always will until the day I die. You will be in my heart forever, and I will never forget you." He swallowed, and a single tear worked it's way down his cheek, "you were so beautiful, your hair, your eyes." he sighed again, and another tear appeared. "I don't know who killed you, and I don't know why, but I will find out who, and when I do." he brushed away the tear, "I will make sure that they will pay for what they've done."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hey everyone, I'm sry the chapter was short, it's just a little filler. (Plus, I was watching Jingle Ball on TV, hee hee.) Anyway, the next chapter will be longer. LOVE YA ALL! Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yule, Merry Christmas, Happy Kuanza, (did I spell that wrong? Sorry if I did.) And any other Holiday you may celebrate, and a happy New Year. I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! 


	7. Invisible

Hey everybody! OMG! Have you heard about the new character, Terra? She's gonna be in the 2nd season. I think her voice is being done by the person who plays blossom in The Power Puff Girls. Well, here's where you can find her: she looks kinda like me. except she has blue eyes. and she's er. "Shapeless"? I dunno. She has a big head. Any way, I just wanted to tell you, so u can try to start working her into stories. L-8-er!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A star, small, distant, faraway... beyond reach of anyone or anything. That's what Robin had become... distant, a star. He stayed in the dark, alone and in pain. He was like a solitary, dead rose, alone in the cold.. the loss of Starfire gnawing at him like an icy wind. He was teetering on the brink of insanity, and nothing could change that.  
  
Everyone else in the tower had excepted the fact that Starfire was gone. They missed her, but they knew nothing could bring her back. They had begun to become themselves again, going out for pizza occasionally, doing normal teenage stuff.  
  
Through out it all, Robin remained in the enclosed sanctuary of his mind, sitting alone in his dark room trying to shutout the world, trying to ignore what he felt, trying to become invisible.  
  
~*~  
  
Beyond the walls of the quiet tower lurked a shadow, watching as the titans made their way over the bridge to the city. She noticed, however, that one of their members wasn't there. "Robin." she whispered. She knew that he was inside.  
  
~*~  
  
In his room, Robin slept. He had pleaded off another Titan excursion, insisting that he was ill. He was in the middle of a disturbing dream, sweat running down his neck. He didn't hear his window open, nor did he hear the figure step in side and the window shutting. He tossed and turned, his eyes tightly closed, his teeth clenched. He didn't see the figure walk across the floor of his room, and he didn't see the flash of her green eyes as she made her way towards him. He groaned in dispair at his dream, and rolled onto his back. She reached out her hand, and tentatively reached out and stroked his hair, moving to his face, gently outlining his features with the tip of a finger. She smiled, and turned away, snapping away at the things in his room with a camera.  
  
Slowly his eyelids fluttered, and he began to open his eyes.  
  
She walked around the room, going through his things, once and a while snapping a picture of it.  
  
He leaned his head up slowly, and his eyes began to focus.  
  
She looked over at a picture of Starfire, she paused, picked it up, and studied it carefully. She flipped it over and read the back "Robin, I hope u enjoy this little likeness of me on paper. Love Starfire." She crushed the photo into a ball and stepped on it.  
  
He sat up, shocked to find this girl in his room; he blinked, and swallowed.  
  
She traveled to his CDs and looked through them, pausing every once in a while, looking at the songs.  
  
He stood up, head spinning from getting up to quickly, "who-" he stuttered  
  
She turned around, her swirling about her shoulders, green eyes gleaming. She smiled, and walked closer to him.  
  
"What-"  
  
She came closer  
  
"Stop."  
  
She was a foot away, at the most.  
  
"Get-"  
  
She stood right in front of him, looking at him.  
  
"You have to leave-"  
  
She leaned in and kissed his lips. He backed away, extremely confused, and watched as she smiled at him, twirled around, her black skirt twirling with her, grabbed her camera, and jumped out the window, with out a thud.  
  
He glanced up at the ceiling and promptly fainted. 


	8. I will destroy them

Hey everybody! I was on vacation, sorry for taking so long. I hope you like the other chapter, I think it's so-so, but whatever. I really don't know what to write in this story, so I'm gonna go with the flow, and hope it turns out!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Beneath the stars the green-eyed girl made her way away from the tower, her hair blowing in the wind that was growing stronger and stronger. She paused, then gasped. The other 3 titans (Amy's Input: remember, Starfire is dead.) were arriving back to the tower. She ducked behind the tower and watched as Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy headed inside after their day of attempted "normalness".  
  
"Robin!" Beastboy called, "we're back! You missed a lot! We had pizza, and messed around in arcades and went to the carnival!"  
  
"You missed nothing." Raven said, as she went into her room. Beastboy looked at her painstakingly.  
  
"Yo, Robin?" Cyborg called. Robin at least responded to them when they came back from their outings, but not today.  
  
"He's such a jerk." Beastboy said, "What does he think? We miss her too."  
  
"Well, he's not making it any easier." Cyborg said, grimacing.  
  
"I'm gonna make sure he's still alive." Beastboy responded, making his way towards Robin's room.  
  
"Tell me if he's not breathing," Cyborg said absent-mindedly, as he switched on the TV, "then we can have a party."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
Cyborg sighed, "I know, I know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Beastboy tentatively knocked on Robin's door. "Rob, you there?" he heard a groan. "Um, Robin? You should come out now.." The doorknob twisted and Robin stumbled out.  
  
"Someone." he panted, "was in my room" he whispered.  
  
Beastboy looked at him, "who?"  
  
"Green eyes." was all he could manage.  
  
"Dude, Starfire's dead, stop dreaming about her! You're making it harder for all of us!"  
  
"It wasn-"  
  
"Come on, Robin, stop mourning! We need you, there can't be only three titans!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The green-eyed girl listened by the window. She had climbed up, and was listening.  
  
"There can't be only three titans!" she heard Beastboy shout, frustrated.  
  
'Just watch.' She thought, 'There can be three titans, and there will be.'  
  
"I know." She heard Robin say, "It's just I miss her so much." She shook her head in dispair. 'Get over it!' she thought, 'she's dead! You don't have to care for her any more! You can care for me!'  
  
"We all miss her," Beastboy responded, "But it seems like we lost you too."  
  
Robin looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I-" he faded off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Just do more stuff with us." Beastboy said, "Besides, Raven is picking on us! We need you." He smiled a cheesy grin that couldn't help but make Robin smile.  
  
"You got a point there."  
  
"Good, now come on and get down to the TV before Raven makes us watch one of her stupid movies."  
  
The green-eyed girl watched as the two of them made their way out of the room and down the stairs. She cursed under her breath. "He'll mingle with them, and my work will be useless!" she hissed.  
  
'Although,' she thought, 'then I will know who to go for next.'  
  
She crept down to the window by the living room and peered through. Inside were the four remaining Titans.  
  
Raven sat in the corner, reading a book. Every so often she would glance up, annoyed. Cyborg Beastboy and Robin were watching TV, Cyborg hogging the remote, as Robin laughed at one of Beastboy's cheesy jokes.  
  
She glanced at Robin. "You will be mine, Robin" she whispered, "No one can take you away from me. You will care for me as I do you, I will destroy all those who try to take you away, or my name isn't Destiny."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Well, now you know her name! It took long enough, eh? It took me FOREVER to think or her name! I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~*~AMY~*~  
  
PS: I'm writing a new story, staring OBSESSIVE AND HYPER! It's totally funny, and it'll be up pretty soon. :) 


	9. Eternity Ends

Hey everybody! I'm sorry for taking so long, I was sick then I had writer's block. It sucked. Anyway, I got an idea (FINALLY) in the middle of the night, so here it is! (FINALLY! Lol)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Destiny (Green-eyed girl) sat on the sidewalk, her scuffed up old Keds in the gutter. Her hair was plaited into a single brown braid down her back, and her green eyes shone angrily. Robin had gotten over Starfire's death, but was now closer than ever to the remaining Titans. She chewed on her bottom lip, trying to figure out what would be the best course of action. She drew up her legs, and rested her chin on her knee, her braid swinging over her shoulder.  
  
'What to do.' she thought, 'what to do.' Suddenly, her head snapped up, and she jumped to her feet.  
  
"TITAN'S GO!" Called Robin's voice from perhaps a block away.  
  
Destiny sprang up, and ran in the direction of Robin's voice.  
  
In front of the Titans was a creature, looking mostly like a human, obviously female. The creature wore a gray tattered cloak over a tattered black dress. Her eyes were catlike, only red. Long black hair blew around her face. In her hand was an onyx staff, beautifully polished, and on her shoulder was a black raven. From the young woman's shoulder blades sprouted two glossy black-feathered raven wings. Around her neck was a leather cord, with a pendant with the symbol for infinity carved out of onyx.  
  
"Wha-" Beastboy began, "What are you?"  
  
The young woman glared at him, "I am Eternity," she said, her husky voice echoing within the Titans' minds.  
  
Robin glared back with a look just as sinister, if not more so. "What are you doing with them?" he asked, indicating towards two teenaged girls trapped in a silvery bubble that was cackling with purple electricity above their heads.  
  
"I am Eternity." She repeated.  
  
Beastboy rolled his eyes, "well, duh, you told us already, dude." Raven elbowed him angrily. "What?" he asked, naively. Raven chose to ignore him.  
  
"What do you want with them?" Robin demanded.  
  
Eternity cackled, and flapped her wings, rising above them, "What I have in mind does not concern you mortals."  
  
"It concerns us now." Robin said fiercely, "They live in the city that WE protect."  
  
Eternity cackled, "It will never concern you," she snarled, and shot a bolt of moonlight at him through her staff.  
  
"UUUHHAAAA!" Robin yelled, as he was shot backwards.  
  
"Grr, let me at 'er!" Beastboy shouted, and lunged at her turning into a tiger as he went. Eternity cackled again and brushed him aside as if he were nothing.  
  
"OOF!" He grunted as he slammed into a building. Robin brushed himself off, "Cyborg, Raven, try to stop her, Beastboy and I'll try to get those girls out of that bubble thing."  
  
"I think a sonic blast 'll finish her off," Cyborg said, grinning as he prepared the blast. Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Robin helped Beastboy up; "We gotta get them outa there!" He said, brushing the dirt off beastboy's clothes.  
  
"Got it!" Beastboy said, and flew up toward the bubble.  
  
~*~  
  
The blue flash of light hit Eternity, shocking her for a moment, but recovered quickly, attacking Cyborg with a moonbeam  
  
"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted quickly, shielding both her and Cyborg from the attack. Cyborg grinned sheepishly. "Oops."  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Beastboy touched the bubble, he was shocked with a bolt of electricity. He screeched an eagle-like screech as he hurled towards the ground.  
  
"Ow." He groaned, and he sat up.  
  
"Well, scratch that plan," Robin said, reaching in his utility belt for a bird-a-rang. "This might work," he said, hurling it at the bubble.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven stepped in front of Cyborg, "Let me handle this." She said. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she shouted with florish. A fire hydrant whizzed into Eternity's skull.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She shrieked. Both Raven and Cyborg stared at her, mouths agape. Right after she was hit on the head with the hydrant, she began to look older. No longer did she look 25, she looked 40.  
  
~*~  
  
The bird-a-rang exploded, leaving no impact upon the bubble at all.  
  
"Darn." He muttered, annoyed.  
  
"Maybe you shoul-" Beastboy stopped, the bubble turned more transparent, and cackled less. "Woah.." he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dude, I think we've got it!" Cyborg said happily, hurling a rock at Eternity, who was feeling her own face in shock. As soon as the rock hit, she aged again, this time to 60.  
  
Raven smiled and evil grin, and began hurling things as fast as she could, Cyborg began to hurl chunks of cement. Eternity began to duck, rising even higher, but Raven could fly as well, and the chunks of cement Cyborg hurled went very far. Eternity began to age faster and faster, turning 70, 80, 90, dying, then they stopped their attack, and watched horror-struck as Eternity began to fall, crumbling into a fine ashy dust, blowing away on the gentle wind.  
  
"We-" Cyborg began, faltering off, "we killed her..."  
  
~*~  
  
Robin watched, eyes wide, as the bubble got thinner and thinner. "THEY'RE GONNA FALL!" He shouted, and beast boy looked up, scared, "uh-oh." Beastboy said, as the two girls hurtled towards Earth.  
  
"Ow!" One of the girls moaned the other just groaned.  
  
Robin and Beastboy ran towards them.  
  
"You OK?" Beastboy asked  
  
"Yea, I'm OK." The first girl said. She had Shoulder length light brown hair and Bluey-green eyes. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a dark, forest green shirt that said "Army Grl"  
  
The other girl rolled her eyes, "Yea, I'm fine, Being trapped in a bubble filled with electricity is my kind of thing." She said sarcastically. She had mid-back length blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing baggy kakie pants and a tight black shirt. A black bag covered in Key Chains was slung across her chest.  
  
"I'm Caitlin." The first girl said, smiling, "that's Amy." (Amy's Input: ^^)  
  
"Um, thanks for saving us, can we go now?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well," Beastboy said, smoothing his hair back, trying to look cool, "We could always take you girls out for lunch."  
  
"Oh joy." Amy said, sarcastically.  
  
"Sure! Sounds great!" Caitlin said happily. Amy scowled.  
  
~*~  
  
In the distance Destiny watched, and didn't like what she saw. The Titans had taken the two girls out for lunch, and Beastboy was chatting to the two of them. Unfortunately, the girl with the blonde hair was eyeing Robin, and he was eyeing her back.  
  
"Don't tell me I have to kill another crush of his." She muttered.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
KK, DONE! Yaysie. That was actually quite good. ^^ Ne way, I hope you like it. I had to put Caitlin in, because I promised, and she puts me in her stories, and I'm her best buddy. And, of course, if Caitlin's in it, I had to be, ^^  
  
PEACE OUT DUDEZ! 


	10. Another Death

Wow, my first flame. Is this story flame-worthy??? Please tell me. AND PLEASE MAKE THE ANSWER NO!!! ^^, please?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Winter was coming, and everyone knew it. The bounce was gone from their steps, and the happiness gone from their eyes. The sky clouded over, and not even the gaudy Christmas ornaments that were draped everywhere could shine through the darkness of the frigid death-like weather.  
  
The Titans were sad, but making the best of it, their first Christmas without Starfire yelling "Happy Umbuag" 3 days before Christmas, and without her to help Beastboy celebrate Chanukah.  
  
Robin sat next to Beastboy, flipping through channels.  
  
"I love you moni-" The TV began  
  
"No." Beast boy said, and Robin changed the channel.  
  
"Next you mix the chives into the meat-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Two murders were reported, two young-"  
  
"No."  
  
"I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY-"  
  
"WAIT!" Beastboy shouted, "GO BACK!" Robin flipped back a channel to CNN. A stern faced reporter stood in front of a yellow "DO NOT CROSS" tape.  
  
"According to the police, the two girls were killed last night at perhaps three in the morning. Their parents have said that they were having a sleep- over, and guessed that they must have snuck out that night."  
  
The screen flashed to show two school pictures of smiling girls, perhaps 14 years old. Beneath the two photos were their names, Amy Jacobs and Caitlin Matuszak.  
  
Beastboy jumped up, "Those are the two girls that we rescued last week!" He shouted.  
  
"You're right!" Robin agreed, he was sure of it as well. He had seen Amy only two days ago, when he had asked her to get pizza with him, and Beastboy saw Caitlin on Saturday.  
  
"Damn, I have bad luck with love." Robin remarked bitterly. Both sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny watched the people surrounding the two girls. Their death was a mystery to them, they didn't know that she had done it. (Amy's Input: That was for the incredibly stupid who don't pick up context clues.) She had enjoyed it as well. Watching Caitlin turn blue with lack of oxygen, watching her slump over and watching her fall. Watching Amy scream as she pulled the knife closer and closer, finally stabbing her at least 14 times, one for each year she had lived. (Amy's input: OMG! I am soooooo messed up! ^^ But I know you still love me... right?) She had taken the knife with her so no one could find out what she did. no one would ever find that out.  
  
"I did it for Robin," She whispered, "I did everything for Robin."  
  
'What if he just doesn't like me?' she thought.  
  
"I WILL MAKE HIM LIKE ME!" She shouted, causing passer-byers to stare.  
  
'I will make him like me.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Maybe we should tell their parents how great they were." Beastboy said, thinking aloud.  
  
"That are you going to tell them, what a great snogger she is?" Raven asked, annoyed as usual. Beastboy turned crimson.  
  
"I DID NOT-" he stopped, "Oh fine maybe once. or twice."  
  
Robin looked at both of them, "Stop arguing, PLEASE! Your giving me a friggin' headache!"  
  
"Dude, take deep breaths and-" Beastboy started.  
  
"Don't give me any psychological mumbo jumbo. I'll be on the roof." He stormed off angrily.  
  
"What's his problem?" Beastboy asked.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Well, yea. that's it for now! I can't believe I killed my self. that was funny. but Caitlin will be mad! G2g be4 she kills me! 


	11. Letting Go

FINALLY!!! The next chapter, aren't you excited??? I know you are. READ!!!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The wind was cold and the sky was clear. A full moon lit up the night sky, giving everything a haunted blue glow. Two figures stood in a small graveyard outside of the city. They stood together, looking insignificant and small.  
  
"I can't believe she's really gone..." A male voice said huskily.  
  
"She is, Robin, and we can't change that. People come and go." The girl said, monotonously.  
  
"I know that... but Raven, It's Christmas Eve... and she's not here..." Robin's voice faltered.  
  
"I know it's hard. And I know you really cared about her, loved her even, but you have to let go. You have to let go..." Raven said softly.  
  
Robin said nothing; a tear ran down his face. He sat on the snowy ground before Starfire's grave.  
  
"I am not incapable of feeling anything," Raven said, "In fact, sometimes I wish I was incapable. I cared about her too, she was my friend, a Titan, but you're not making it easier for any of us. We all loved her. It's time to let her go." She crouched down beside Robin and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked over at her and nodded slowly, "I'm sorry," He whispered, and put his hand on the gravestone. "Good bye..." he said, so quietly it could hardly be heard. He stood up and Raven stood up beside him.  
  
"It's OK," She whispered, and hugged him, "It's OK."  
  
The two figures left the graveyard, heading back to the city and the tower to the soon to be horrific Christmas that awaited them.

= = = = = = = = = = = =

From behind a large tree in the graveyard stepped a third figure, her green eyes flashing amidst the blue. Her jaw thrust forward, jealousy coursing through her body. She went through all the trouble of killing Starfire just to find another challenge in her way... but all challenges have a winner and a loser... she was going to be the winner.

= = = = = = = = = =

Christmas morning was tense and forcefully happy. Everyone smiled, everyone pretended, but negative energy ran thick in everyone's blood... and was about to get thicker.  
  
Presents had been opened, and the pile that was for Starfire had been stored away in the attic. Raven sat in the living room, reading a book. Robin was trying to take his mind off things by helping Cyborg cook a some- what edible Christmas dinner. Beastboy was the most cheerful, strutting through the tower, singing at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feelin' all right, I'm gonna let it all hang oooouuuut!"  
  
"Oh please spare us, keep it all IN" Raven said from across the room. Beastboy stuck out his tongue at her and continued humming. He walked into the front of the tower, and noticed that the mail was sitting on a chair. Amongst the various Christmas cards, there was a box of chocolates.  
  
"Hm... must be from one of my many admirers." Beastboy said to himself, and picked up the box, seeing to his shock that it was for Raven. "For RAVEN?" He said to himself, "No, there must be a mistake." He turned over the box, hoping to see a label that said "For Beastboy" but there wasn't one. "Oh well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He said with a mischievous grin, as he smuggled the box up to his room.  
  
He sat on his bed, deciding to eat some. He was craving chocolate anyway. The last thing he remembered was thinking 'hmm... this chocolate tastes kinda funny...'

= = = = = = = = = = = =

I know he chapter was kinda short, but it's leading up to the end. You'll like it. Tell me what you think!!! 


	12. Still Alive

"Beastboy?" Cyborg called through the halls of the Tower, "where are you?"  
  
The only reply was the clinking of china in the other room.  
  
"Beastboy, come-on! I even made you tofu!"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"Cyborg shrugged and walked to the dinning room... a room that was rarely used in the tower and surveyed the two Titans. They were sitting peacefully, eating, and talking... trying to ignore the empty chair that had once been Starfire's.  
  
"Did Beastboy tell either of you he was going somewhere?"  
  
"No," Robin said, his mouth full, "He didn't say anything."  
  
"He has been surprisingly quiet..." Raven murmured to herself.  
  
Cyborg shrugged and sat down.  
  
"You aren't going to look for him?" Raven asked, slightly taken aback.  
  
"No, he has two feet and a heart beat, he can come down here himself." Cyborg said, shoveling food onto his plate.  
  
Robin shrugged and reached over Cyborg, grabbing the salt. Raven looked at her food, picking at it with her fork.  
  
"You gonna eat that?" Cyborg asked, and without waiting for an answer, grabbed her plate. Still, Raven didn't move. She leaned her head on her hand, and drummed her fingers on the table.  
  
"Hey, Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked, swallowing a hunk of turkey.  
  
"I don't know..." She said quietly, "I think I'm going to look for Beastboy."  
  
"Suit yourself." Cyborg said, eyeing her salad.  
  
Raven got up, and walked down the hall, her cloak billowing out behind her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Cyborg asked, spraying food across the table.  
  
Robin winced and wiped chewed up food off his cheek, "I don't know. Maybe she's depressed."  
  
"She's ALWAYS depressed." Cyborg said, shoveling even more food into his mouth.  
  
"I know." Robin said.  
  
"You know what I think?" Cyborg said, swallowing, "I think she li-"  
  
A high pitched scream pierced through the air of the tower. Both boys looked up quickly, got up, and ran down the hall.  
  
Robin ran up the stairs, taking the two at a time, Cyborg pumped up his sonic cannon.  
  
"Raven, what's wrong?!" Robin asked, stopping in front of Beastboy's room, looking to see Raven horror-struck.  
  
"What, what happened!?" Cyborg asked, skidding to a stop, nearly crashing into Robin, "what's wrong?"  
  
"H-he's n-not..." Raven tried to catch her breath, "B-br-breathing!!" She wailed, and collapsed to the ground, Robin ran over to her, picking her up and kicking open the door, "CYBORG!" he barked, "Call an ambulance!!"  
  
Cyborg looked at Beastboy in shock, and hurriedly called with the phone on his arm, "Hello? Yes, we need an ambulance, Titan Tower... HURRY!" He disconnected, and looked at Beastboy, trying to see what he could do.  
  
Robin hurried downstairs with Raven in his arms. He laid her down on the sofa, then ran back upstairs.  
  
= = = = =  
  
Destiny surveyed the scene before her, utter chaos. An ambulance's wail screamed, and the lights in the tower were turning on and off and on and off... Destiny smiled, the ambulance wouldn't help. The poison in the chocolates was enough to kill 3 large men in 10 minutes; Raven didn't stand a chance. She watched, amused, as the paramedics ran into the tower, stretcher in hand. Raven was the biggest threat, she was the most powerful, and she could sense things... but not anymore. Destiny laughed to herself, she was one step closer to Robin.  
  
She watched as the Paramedics rushed out again, but on the stretcher was not the purple-haired Goth, as she had expected... but Beastboy.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she crept closer... yes, it was Beastboy, Raven was still alive!  
  
"No..." she whispered, but it was true. Raven was living. She stood next to Robin, clutching his arm... she was the reason the lights were going haywire.  
  
Destiny scowled and kicked the ground... she was still alive!  
  
= = = =  
  
Hours had passed, and Christmas was long over. The Titans had returned to the Tower without Beastboy.  
  
"He's gone... the little green piece of broccoli is gone..." Cyborg said, shaking his head.  
  
"Did they say what killed him?" Robin asked, comforting Raven, who had snapped and was sobbing.  
  
"Poison." He said huskily, "Poison."  
  
"Where'd he get poison?" Robin asked, still trying to quiet Raven.  
  
"Something he ate... they said it killed him from the inside out... it burned-"  
  
"STOP!" Raven shrieked, "I don't want to know how he died... I don't want to know!" She drew away from Robin, shaking.  
  
"Do you think he did it on purpose?" Robin asked, concerned.  
  
"No... he couldn't have." Cyborg replied.  
  
"Then someone wanted to kill him, someone did it on purpose..."  
  
"Who?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Dunno... maybe the food's in his room..." Robin drew is a shuddering sigh.  
  
"I'll go." Raven said, getting up and heading into his room.  
  
"She snapped, man. She totally snapped." Cyborg said, shaking his head.  
  
"It's too much for her... she doesn't show emotion... first Starfire... the Beastboy..." Robin sighed.  
  
"I know, I kn-"Cyborg was cut off as Raven re-entered the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked, noting how she was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Poison Chocolates" Cyborg said, taking the box from her, he bit his lip.  
  
"They were for me." Raven said, her voice cracking, "They were for me." 


	13. Surrender

Death... nobody knows when it will happen, nobody knows what happens after you die... Maybe it's the not knowing that scares people... maybe it's the fact that they don't know when it will happen, or what will cause it. Everyone wonders about death, and at one point in time, everyone fears it... especially when it's close... so close you can feel it in every bone in your body...  
  
Sometimes it's better to choose your own death, rather then let someone else choose it for you... maybe it's better to be in control... to not let death swoop over you, and consume you, until all you know is that you want to die. But maybe that is what happened... maybe that's why she died... but no one really knows. Was it suicide? Or was it done on purpose?  
  
= = =  
  
Robin sat on a chair in his room, trying to figure out who had the motives for killing all the Titans.  
  
A stack of paper lay on his desk, most of them scribbled on, names such as "Slade" with reasons beneath it. He had sent numbers of villains to destroy them, he tried to kill them all before, he didn't get Robin for his apprentice, and they hadn't heard from him in awhile. Beneath the reasons, there were cons. Wouldn't Slade take a more direct approach? Why would he pick them off one by one, when he could just blow up the tower?  
  
Robin sighed and leaned his head back; no body had a real motive... nobody. He sighed, and got up. He had to take Beastboy's advice and get out more.  
  
Cyborg was sitting sadly on the couch, two weeks had passed since Beastboy's death, and Cyborg was painstakingly lonely. Beastboy had been his buddy, his pal... but now he was gone.  
  
He looked up as Robin walked in the room. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, looking forlorn.  
  
"Nothing," Robin said, sitting down, "I can't figure out who is doing this! Nobody has the right motives!" He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Maybe it's someone new...or maybe it's just a serial killer who has it in for teen age girls."  
  
"Teen aged girls associated with the Teen Titans, you mean." Robin said, bitterly.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." Cyborg said.  
  
"Well, maybe you're not." Robin said, stomping off.  
  
"You don't have to be a jerk! You're not the only one who lost somebody! We were all Starfire's friends; we were all Beastboy's friends. We all rescued those girls from Eternity. And who knows if it's even all connected?" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"Shut up." Robin said, but Cyborg couldn't hear him. Robin scowled. Cyborg didn't know anything, Cyborg didn't understand him. He never had... he never would. The only one left who cared was Raven... Raven understood him.  
  
= = =  
  
Raven paced her room... someone wanted to kill her... someone was after her! She tried to breathe, she tried to calm herself down... but it was futile.  
  
"Surrender... there's no sense in running... I'll find you." A seemingly bodiless voice whispered.  
  
Raven whipped her head around, looking for the source, but she found none.  
  
"There's no escaping, surrender."  
  
Raven tried to breathe, but the air came in small quick gasps, and she couldn't get enough.  
  
"Surrender."  
  
Raven gasped.  
  
"Your life belongs to me... Surrender."  
  
Raven couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, her body went numb, and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
= = =  
  
"Raven?" Robin called, knocking on her door, "You in there?"  
  
There was no reply. No reply would ever come from that room again. Maybe if Robin had gotten there five minutes earlier she would still be alive... but he was too late.  
  
A sick feeling of dejá-vu filled Robin's heart as he knocked on the door again. "Raven?"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
Robin tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
  
"RAVEN!" He shouted, pounding on the door, "LET ME IN!" He tried to kick open the door, but it was metal, and wouldn't cave in. Fear filled every bone in his body as he threw a bird-a-rang at the door. He ran in the room before the smoke had even begun to settle, and looked frantically for Raven.  
  
He looked gown and spotted her in the middle of the room.  
  
"Raven?" He said, kneeling by her body, "Raven?" He shook her gently, "Raven!"  
  
He listened for her heartbeat... there was none.  
  
"RAVEN!" He shouted, but she was gone.  
  
"No..." he whispered, "NO!" He backed up against the wall, "NOOOO!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Wow... was it Destiny who said that to Raven... or was she just crazy? What do YOU think? 


	14. Better Off Dead

Throughout the end of December and beginning of January, a deep, thick snow continuously fell from the gray sky, covering Robin's dark world in a silent blanket of impending doom. (Amy's input: DOOOM!!! DOOOOOOOOOOM!!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Ok, Ok, I'll stop!) The storming and snow made it impossible for Raven and Beastboy's funerals' to be carried out, so their bodies lay silently in the morgue, waiting to finally rest in peace. Robin continuously tried to convince himself that all of this was a nightmare, that when he woke up, the darkness would lift and his friends would still be alive, but deep inside his dread filled heart, he knew it was futile.  
  
Cyborg knew of Robin's empty soul, and tried to cheer him up the best that he could, even though he too was depressed, sometimes at night when he looked over at the panel controlling his heart and lung functions, he just wanted to pull the plug, let himself die. But he knew he couldn't. He and Robin were the only ones left. It was sure to him now that whoever the killer was had it out for the Titans. He knew that in time, there would only be one Titan left... and then the legacy would end.  
  
Robin walked along the sidewalk, his hands jammed in his pockets, Cyborg following behind him. An eerie sensation washed through Cyborg's robotic body... he knew he was being watched.

* * *

Destiny crept along the ally-ways and streets, following Robin and watching him closely, he was in pain, he was upset... no, he was in agony, and he was numb, too sad to be sad, to emotional to feel emotions. Destiny had experience that many times before, she had laid awake too many nights in a row, emotionless tears running down her face.  
  
"He'll never have to feel this way again," She murmured, "He'll have me... and I'll have him. We'll comfort each other."  
  
'_But he doesn't know me...'_ An annoying little voice nagged in her head, '_He doesn't know me and I don't know him. And even if I did, he would never forgive me for the things I've done to his friends... just like I never forgave Kevin for what he did to my parents... what he did to me...'  
  
_"That was the PAST!!! Kevin didn't even have a reason to kill my parents. Just because they said we couldn't be together... I never loved him anyway!" Destiny hissed.  
  
_'I never loved Kevin, Robin never loved me. I killed Kevin, Robin will kill me.'_  
  
"This is different!" Destiny whispered.  
  
_'I see no difference.'_  
  
"IT IS!!!" Destiny wailed, her voice echoing through the streets.

* * *

Cyborg whirled around as a girl's voice was heard wailing through the streets, "IT IS!!!"  
  
"Did you hear that?" He asked, catching up with Robin, his eyes wide.  
  
Robin looked up at him, a blank expression on his face. "Hear what?" he asked, hoarsely.  
  
"Nothing." Cyborg said, shaking his head. _'I'm getting paranoid...'_ he thought bitterly. He looked down at his arm panel to check his vital statistics, he scanned down until "Brain activity" popped up in neon green letters. "Every thing checks out to normal..." he muttered, "but then why would I feel like I'm being watched..." He looked around, if the killer was here, than maybe he could stop death in it's tracks, make sure at least some of the Titans survived...

* * *

Robin's mind was swirling with blank, meaningless thoughts, his body an empty soul. He just didn't care anymore. He couldn't care anymore. Starfire was the one he had loved and now she was gone... Beastboy had been there for him, helped him cheer up... Raven had helped him let go, but now they were all gone, there was no one left.  
  
_'Why couldn't I have died first?'_ He thought bitterly, _'Why do I have to suffer? I would be better off dead.'_ "Better off dead..." He muttered, kicking at the ground bitterly.

* * *

Destiny walked slowly behind Robin and Cyborg, smiling softly to herself. Once Cyborg was killed, Robin would be all hers. She gasped as Cyborg whirled around and caught her eye. She held his gaze, her heart pounding through her chest... what if he exposed her? He turned back around quickly and started muttering to himself.

* * *

"Green eyes... green eyes..." Cyborg muttered, he knew it all fit in some how... _'what if,'_ he thought, _'It's not a strange serial killer, but instead someone who has a specific goal... A reason to kill the Titans...'_ he began to count off dead people on his hands, "Let's see... First it was Starfire, who was closest to Robin... Then it was Amy and Caitlin, close to Robin and Beastboy... then Beastboy, but the poison was meant for Raven, and Raven was close to Robin, for helping him let go, and Beastboy..." He gasped, "I've got it!" He yelled! "Robin, I've got to go... "He was pretty sure who did it, but he had to check the logs... he had to go back to the tower and check. As he ran towards the tower, he didn't see the green-eyed figure that followed him. He didn't know he was about to die. 


	15. Finished

* * *

It's time for the last chapter!!! EVERYBODY CHEER!!! everybody cheers

* * *

When Robin returned from his numb wanderings, he found nothing but pain and misery. Cyborg was lying facedown in the evidence room, his wires strewn across the floor.

Robin tried to fix him... He really did, but as he put the wires back into place and rolled Cyborg over, he knew it was futile. A metal rod had pierced Cyborg's heart. The Titans were finished.

* * *

February 14th, supposedly a time of love, laughter, understanding, and happiness... but no. Love was what had been felt for Starfire. She was laying 6 feet under, slowly decaying.

Laughter was for Beastboy, who always had the joke to cheer someone up. Hey was lying in one of the three coffins in front of the church.

Understanding was Raven. She had always understood Robin, always was there for him, but alas, she had died.

Happiness was Cyborg. He was happy... and he made others happy. Robin clenched his fist, why did they have to die? Why? They had never done anything wrong, they had never wrongfully hurt someone, they were do-gooders. He grated his teeth. Someone had killed them.

Robin couldn't take it. He leaned his head in his hands, trying to block out the funeral that almost the entire city had attended.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Robin yelled. He felt the eyes of hundred on him. He stood up. This was impossible. He couldn't stay. He had to escape the madness that was gnawing at his mind. Completely unaware of the whispering, he marched out of the pews and through the church doors into the empty city. He put his hands in his pockets, slouched over, and began to prowl the streets.

* * *

Destiny walked down the sidewalk, alone in her thoughts. The Titans were all dead... now all she had to do was figure out how to get Robin. She walked into an empty ally-way and sat down, she had to think, she had to plan, and she had to conquer.

She leaned her back against the wet dirty bricks and her chin in her hand. Lost in her thoughts, she did not see the shadowy figure walk into the ally way, she did not hear the crackling of it's foot steps... she was not aware of anything... until it was too late. Until she looked up and saw Robin with a knife in his hand, poised to kill. She began to scream... and scream... and scream.

* * *

Destiny trembled when she felt someone behind her, shaking her shoulders. She blinked, trying to see as the remaining mist of her dream faded away.

"Destiny? Are you all right?" Robin asked her, sitting up in bed, looking worried.

Destiny shook her self, trying to rid herself of the dream.

"Yes... I'm fine, I was just dreaming..."

"About what?" Robin asked, concerned.

"They day I met you." She retorted.

"By screaming?" Robin looked puzzled.

She sighed and shrugged.

"Let's just go to sleep."

Destiny nodded and fell asleep in Robin's arms, her wedding ring shining in the moonlight.

* * *

TAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAA! I bet you hate it! Laughs hysterically


End file.
